Taking Chances
by kaniele
Summary: Sam goes to stay with the Tok'ra. awkwardness ensues. reposr r/r
1. Default Chapter

Taking Chances 

Author: Ellie

E-mail: Kaniele@eircom.net 

Status: complete 

Category: Sam and Martouf/ Romance with a hell of a lot of angst. 

Rating: PG. 

Season: Season four -five. Divide and conquer did NOT happen okay? Anise is in it though bleugh!!!! 

Summary: Sam goes to stay with the Tok'ra. awkwardness ensues. Answer to a challenge. Can't remember who's but you rock!!!! 

Disclaimer: Martouf and Sam and all the rest of the Stargate Bunnies belong, to MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double secret Productions and Showtime. This fan fic was created for entertainment purposes only. No money made at all. You know the rest.. don't sue please I'll give ya a cookie...   


Archive: If you want it, here ya go, just ask, happy to give it to you!!!! Really!!! 

Ps: Ending is entirely for me to provoke widespread anise bashing so i apoligise!!!!! 

Anyway have to get rid of this fic so on with the show!!!!!!!!!

Martouf.

The day had been longat least for some people. While the rest of the Tok'ra went along with their business, Martouf paced nervously in front of the Stargate. It was almost time. Soon she would be arriving, for thirty days. For a whole month, he would get to have some part of Jolinar back in his life. 

Samantha' He whispered softly. It was Samantha who was coming not Jolinar, he corrected himself. 

Jolinar is dead'

Don't say that.'

Martouf jumped slightly at the sharp tone of voice. 

He sighed as he answered silently.

Lantash, you know what I mean, Jolinar will always live on but Samantha is very uncomfortable about our relationship with Jolinar. We mustn't do or say anything that would cause her any discomfort or unrest.' 

And I mean that' he added sternly. 

Martouf had to smile as he listened to Lantash grumble like a child. 

It looks like I will have to be the grown-up in this relationship for the next few weeks' he thought with a small smile on his face. 

Martouf'

A cheerful voice jolted him out of his reverie. Martouf turned and smiled.

Jacob, I trust you are excited that your daughter will be joining us for the next month'

Jacob smiled.

Damn straight, I can't wait to see Sammie again. It's been too long.'

Yes it has' Martouf added. It has indeed.'

He looked away to hide the look in his eyes but he was not quick enough to escape the sharp eye of Selmak.

Look at him, He's like a lovesick puppy' She said silently.

Jacob almost laughed.

I know, I know, but who cares, he has had a rough time lately. I like him and he makes Sammie happy and whoever can make my little girl happy is a friend of mine. Just promise me you won't embarrass them by saying something about their feelings for each other. I want them to discover how they feel about each other for themselves.'

My my aren't we an old softie'

Jacob shook his head.

I just wanna see my daughter happy and if he does it, then so be it' Jacob said looking over at Martouf. As he had said to Sam just a couple of years ago, he was a bandy ass, but Selmak had made him kinder and not so shrewd. So he didn't feel the need to torture Martouf for the fun of it about Sam. 

He liked Martouf. He had taken good care of him and and he really felt like Martouf was his son. More of a son than Mark had ever been, he admitted sadly and with regret. 

Now' he thought, steering away from such somber thoughts. Where is my daughter?'

As if on cue, the gate activated. As the first chevron engaged, he noticed Martouf stand up a little straighter. 

Young love' he thought with a shake of his head. 

Agreed' said Selmak. 

Martouf was aware that Jacob was watching him. He had a feeling that he knew of his feelings for Samantha.

He always wondered how he felt about it but unfortunately years of military service had allowed Jacob to perfect that expressionless face that was so useful in his line of work.

Martouf began to wonder how Jacob would take the news that he had feelings for his daughter, when the Stargate began to shake and turn, the first chevron engaging. He stood up a little straighter. He felt anxious, he had what he had once heard Daniel Jackson describe as butterflies in his stomach. 

Here goes nothing' he thought as the last chevron engaged and the blue shimmery liquid exploded out towards him. 

Sam.

Daniel' Samantha Carter exclaimed. Will you stop!'

What! You are not going to stand there and tell me you are not even a little bit excited that you are going to see Martouf again'

You are right Daniel' Sam said. Daniel's eyes lit up.

I am not going to stand here' she continued I am going to finish packing' 

She grinned and dodged the paper ball he threw at her.

Liar' he said. 

Sam looked at him.

Ok, Ok if you must know I am a little nervous and excited, but only because I am still trying to work through the whole Jolinar thing'

Right' Daniel seemed to have accepted this at least for the moment.

So' he started. you're going to be gone for the whole monthwe'll miss you'

Sam smiled. Daniel could be so sweet sometimes.

Well I am going to miss you too.'

She leaned over and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly. 

Woah woah, what's going on in here.'

Colonel Jack O'Neill walked into the lab with Teal'c the tall stoic Jaffa following behind him. 

The two broke apart and smiled at the mischievous twinkle in the Colonel's brown eyes. 

It's almost time to go Major.'

Right' Sam ran around the lab straightening up and throwing papers and other useless things into her bag. As she picked it up, Jack pointed to the two other bags lying on the floor near the door. 

Are these all of them?'

Yes Sir' Sam nodded. 

Teal'c and Jack picked up the bags and headed towards the control room. Sam and Daniel left a few paces behind. 

As Sam walked towards the control room her mind was suddenly drowned in flashes of heat, love and lust. 

She saw in her mind a flash of Lantash and Jolinar together. His hands running over her body. Her gasps and moans of pleasure became Sam's own as she felt the tingle of electricity that shot through her veins as Lantash touched her. 

Sam winced as she opened her eyes and noticed Daniel looking at her, concern filling her eyes. 

Sam' He said gently. Are you okay?'

Sam shook the images out of her head and smiled in embarrassment. 

Yeah' she said slowly. 

I'm fine, just a touch of dizziness, tired I guess.'

Daniel just nodded and steered her into the elevator without another word. 

This is going to be hard on her' Daniel thought as he glanced sideways at Sam who's blue eyes had clouded over. 

It'll be great that she will get to see her dadbut she is still confused about the whole Jolinar thing, I just hope she doesn't get hurt.'

Ya just can't fool Daniel, He knows damn well what just happened, at least he is not mentioning it, but I wish he would stop staring at me'

Sam heard the ding and sighed with relief as the doors of the elevator opened. 

The four trooped out and walked up the few steps to the control room. The gate had just started to dial up. 

Major'

Sam turned to face the General.

Major' Hammond continued Have a good trip, give my regards to Jacob'

I'll do that Sir'

As the sixth chevron engaged she said well I better get going'

Come back safe Major'

Sam smiled at the general. Aye Aye Sir'

As Sam followed the rest of SG-1 out of the control room, her thoughts turned to that of Martouf. 

How could she act normally around him when she had in full Technicolor and Dolby sound, flashes of him and Jolinar getting hot and heavy. Her feelings for him were so confused. 

This was going to be so hard. On one hand she can't wait to see him, look into his eyes, watch as his face breaks into one of those brilliant smiles. On the other hand, She was filled with dread in case she would say something stupid, declare her love for him or misunderstand his intentions and jump on him. 

Oh no! My life isn't a mess' she thought as she turned to say goodbye to her friends. Hugging Daniel she heard him whisper Take a chance don't be unhappy'

She looked at him, he really was a good friend. Turning to Colonel O'Neill He smiled at her and saluted before giving her a quick hug. 

Say Hi to Dad for me'

Sure thing Sir' He winked at her and then she turned to Teal'c. Teal'c looked into her eyes raised his hand and placed it on his chest.

May this trip bring you joy and great knowledge, Major Carter'

Thanks Teal'c'

Picking up her bags she turned to the three of them. 

Well I'll see you in a month' She said before turning awkwardly and walking up the ramp.

She stopped at the top of the ramp and took a deep breath before stepping into the abyss.

Well here goes nothing!'


	2. 2

Taking Chances 

Author: Ellie

E-mail: Kaniele@eircom.net 

Status: complete 

Category: Sam and Martouf/ Romance with a hell of a lot of angst. 

Rating: PG. 

Season: Season four -five. Divide and conquer did NOT happen okay? Anise is in it though bleugh!!!! 

Summary: Sam goes to stay with the Tok'ra. awkwardness ensues. Answer to a challenge. Can't remember who's but you rock!!!! 

Disclaimer: Martouf and Sam and all the rest of the Stargate Bunnies belong, to MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double secret Productions and Showtime. This fan fic was created for entertainment purposes only. No money made at all. You know the rest.. don't sue please I'll give ya a cookie...   


Archive: If you want it, here ya go, just ask, happy to give it to you!!!! Really!!! 

Ps: Ending is entirely for me to provoke widespread anise bashing so i apoligise!!!!! 

Anyway have to get rid of this fic so on with the show!!!!!!!!!

Sammie!!' Samantha stumbled slightly as she exited the Stargate. Dropping her bags immediately she ran down the steps and into the safe harbor of her fathers arms. Everything would be alright now.' 

Hello Samantha'

Whoops! I guess I spoke too soon' Sam turned in her father's embrace to face the object of both her desires and discomforts.

Martouf' Sam gave a forced smile. 

Do not blush, do not say something stupid God he looks good' She thought.

It is nice to see you again Samantha'

Very nice to see you' Lantash added silently. Very nice indeed'

Shut up!!!'

What???!!!!!'

Martouf looked up in shock and froze as he realized Sam and Jacob were looking at him with confused and shocked looks on their faces. 

Did I say that out loud?' He stuttered, his face turning ninety shades of red, pure panic displayed on his face. 

minor disagreement with Lantash, nothing serious anyway.' He looked at the others mortified. 

Right okay..' Sam turned back to her father.

So it is so good to see you kiddo, how've you been doing?'

Good Dad'

Really? You look kinda tired'

No Dad really I am fine' she said reassuringly. I've just been working hard, you know? I have been on a few missions that have been pretty hard and tiring and you know me, I love to work'

Yeah' her father agreed. Don't I know it, well this may be officially a business trip but I want us to spend some time together, it's been too long. I miss you'

I miss you too Dad'

It was at that point that both father and daughter realized Martouf was still there standing off to one side in obvious discomfort at the fact that he was present during a moment that was clearly between parent and child. 

Sorry Martouf, I'm just glad to see my daughter, Sammie' Jacob turned taking her hands in his I am afraid I have some business to attend to before we can spend some time together'

Serious?'

No, no nothing like that' he said reassuringly. Just some "paper work".' Sam smiled. So while I am gone, I thought Martouf' Martouf's head lifted at the sound of his name been mentioned. ..Could show you around.'

Sam looked at Martouf. Breathe deeply, just keep breathing and you'll be fine'

Well, I don't mind but I am sure that Martouf has business to attend to as well' She said.

Well..' Martouf began before bowing his head. As he raised it his eyes glowed momentarily as Lantash took control.

We would be honored to show Major Carter around' Lantash finished.

Lantash you are in so much trouble!!'

Lantash just smiled.

Hello Samantha'

Sam smiled back. Hey Lantash Umm okay' 

Great, I guess that it's settled then' Jacob said. Sorry again about this, now let's get your bags'

Lantash and Jacob walked up the few steps and collected up the bags that Sam had abandoned. 

Okay, just through here' Jacob led the way out of the cavern and walked halfway down a long dark 

corridor before stopping. Come a little closer sweetie'

Even though she had been expecting it, the flash of light that lit up the cavern as the rings activated startled her. In another flash of light she found herself in the familiar blue-green crystal tunnels.

Now' Jacob said. Here we are, I better get going'

Okay Dad I'll be fine'

Jacob lowered his head momentarily.

Hello Samantha'

Selmak' Sam said with pleasure. How are you?'

I am well, it is good to see you again'

And you'

I just wished to welcome you on behalf of the Tok'ra high council and I hope that you will enjoy your stay with us as much as we will enjoy having you'

Thank you' Sam said touched.

I apologize that we must leave so soon, your father was very much looking forward to spending time with you as was I Major Carter.'

That's okay I understand, we will get together soon, I am sure'

We will' Selmak said before letting Jacob take over. 

Gotta go kiddo, see you later' He winked and then turned to go down a corridor.

As he disappeared from sight Sam turned to Martouf who had taken over. 

Now how about I show you to your living quarters and then afterwards we shall take a tour of the complex and I can introduce you to the other Tok'ra? Although I am sure you already know most of them because of Jol.' He trailed off. An awkward silence descended on them as they both experienced a flash of Martouf and Jolinar together. Sam recovered first.

Right, you were going to show me to my bedroom I mean living quarters.'

That is correct.'

Martouf and Sam picked up her bags and hurried down the hall towards Sam's quarters.

Oh my God' Sam thought. How am I supposed to get through this, damn Dad as much as I love him I know he put Martouf and me together on purpose. I bet he and Selmak are probably together laughing their asses off at us.'

Having fun?'

I am not talking to you'

Martouf, I am only having a little fun you know you want to spend time with Samantha as much as I do, why can't you admit it?'

I like Samantha..' He began.

Like?'

Ok a little more than like and as much as I wish to spend time with her, I do not want to jeopardize the friendship and special connection we have until I know that the feelings I have for her are just that for her and her alone.'

I understand Martouf' Lantash answered in a gentler tone of voice than what Martouf was accustomed to hearing from him. 

Jolinar was my mate too, and as much as you think that I am just doing this to make you uncomfortable which I guess I am a little, it is also because Sam has Jolinars memories and we never fully had the chance to say goodbye to our love and make peace with the fact that Jolinar is dead and is not coming back. This is a way to finally say goodbye to her and even have a relationship with a woman who is wonderful, funny, intelligent, and beautiful just like Jolinar was.'

Martouf looked over at Sam. She was all those things. 

Okay I forgive you Lantash'

Good'

Martouf and Sam stopped outside a chamber.

Here we are' He said leading the way inside. 

The chamber was sparse yet pretty. It had a bed, a storage compartment, and a small pool that was obviously meant to be a sink and what looked like a desk. It had a few sheets of paper on it and a small light.'

I hope these are satisfactory'

Yes they will be fine'

The bathing pools are just down the hall, I will show you'

Martouf and Sam left the chamber and walked a little way into a large chamber with four pools each large enough to fit at least three people. Steam rose from them and some bubbled as if they were hot tubs. 

And just down here' Martouf led the way is the main conference hall.'

There were five Tok'ra inside, one of whom Sam recognized immediately. The tall dark haired elegant woman smiled and rushed over to greet Sam her arms outstretched. Taking Sams hands in hers she smiled widely. 

Samantha Welcome'

Yosef, it is good to see you'

And you it has been too long, come I will introduce you to the others'

Leading Sam over to the large table in the center she began her introductions. 

Samantha, this is Edeline' A tall stately blonde woman who looked about forty in "human" years stood up and nodded her head.

Welcome'

This is Baruch and Danton' Two men both dark haired and tall stood.

And you know Aldwin of course'

Sam looked over at the short sandy haired young man. Yes of course I'm sorry I guess I didn't recognize you.'

That's all right, I hope you enjoy your stay with us'

I hope so too'

Samantha?' Yosef said. You'll be joining us for the feast tonight?'

Feast?'

Yes it is Edeline's birthday, there will be a celebration, you will come?'

Of course! I'd love too'

Good then it is settled, we will see you tonight, Martouf?'

Martouf nodded. Let's continue on our tour'

The rest of the day went by in a whirlwind. Martouf showed Sam around the compound and introduced her to more Tok'ra than she would ever be able to remember. Soon it was almost time for the celebration. Martouf walked her to her chamber. 

I will come back for you in an hour?'

That'll be great I will see you then'

Martouf flashed a brilliant smile and walked away. 

Sam almost fell over. She stumbled as her knees barely supported her into the room. 

Stop this! Major Samantha Carter' She scolded her self. You're a grown woman with a PHD in Astrophysics, you are an Airforce Officer not some silly school girl, get a grip!'

Sam took a deep breath and calmed herself down. That is until she looked down at her fatigues. Panic rose in her throat. 

Oh God, what do I wear, I have to look good'

She rushed over to the bed and flung open her suitcase. Martouf told her that this party would be what she would call a formal black tie affair with the Tok'ra equivalent to tuxedos. Luckily she had come prepared. Her father had told her that there would be some formal affairs, so she brought along the appropriate attire. 

Shaking out a dress, she began to undress and wash herself in the small pool. Forty-five minutes later, she was putting the finishing touches to her ensemble. She wore a long blue-green dress, fitted bodice and a long flowing skirt. Her hair had been brushed and pinned back. The emerald necklace and earrings that had been her mothers perfectly accentuated her blue eyes and light golden tan. Looking at herself in the mirror she had to admit I look good.'

Samantha'

Sam whirled around to face Martouf. His breath caught in the back of his throat. She was a vision of loveliness. Martouf knew she was beautiful but "WOW", as Colonel O'Neill would say. 

See, I told you she was beautiful'

I would have to agree with you there Lantash'

So that is the Tok'ra version of a tuxedo. Sam looked appreciatively at Martouf who looked extremely handsome in his light green shirt and dark pants. We almost look like a couple in our outfits' She thought wistfully. 

Samantha you lookbeautiful'

Thank you Martouf' Sam smiled warmly.

Shall we go?'

Yes'

Martouf led Samantha down to the conference room which had been transferred into a banquet hall, there was the long table set up for dinner with fresh fruit and flowers which had been brought in from a nearby planet today. 

The Tok'ra stopped their conversations as the two walked into the room. They all had the same thought How good they looked together' before going back to their conversations. 

Edeline walked up to them. 

Samantha, Martouf thank you for coming'

Thank you for inviting us, Happy Birthday'

Thank you Samantha, please enjoy yourselves'

The party went well. Sam couldn't get over how much it was like a party back home. First there had been a lovely meal, then toasts and now music was been played and people were dancing. Samantha had just been in the middle of a conversation with Garshaw Yosef's symbiote when she heard Martouf say her name. She looked up to see him standing here. 

Sorry to interrupt..But Samantha would you care to dance?'

Of course'

Martouf took her hand and led her on to the dancefloor just as a beautiful slow melody filled the air. Martouf drew Sam close to him and put his hands on her waist. Sam put her hands on his shoulders and they swayed to the rhythm. 

How have you enjoyed you first day with us?'

It's been great, I was just thinking how alike our peoples are'

Well we are both human'

You know what I mean'

Yes I do, I am glad it makes you feel more at home'

That it does'

Sam looked deep into his eyes. She could see the attraction in his eyes and she knew he could see it in hers.

Kiss her'

No'

You want to'

Not here Lantash not now'

But no matter how much he protested, he saw it in her eyes, she wanted this as much as he did. He lowered his head slightly. She melted against him and tilted her head slightly. 

This is it' she thought when the music stopped. The people around them started to clap. Martouf pulled away, the moment broken. Sam felt like screaming. No' She thought.

Martouf excused himself and almost ran away. Sam walked off the dancefloor and slumped into a chair.

Great, just great!'

Martouf tried to slow his breathing as he splashed cold water onto his face. His heart was pounding.

Why did you do that? Why did you walk away?' Lantash demanded. 

You know damn well why I walked away' he replied harshly, harsher than he had intended.

Lantash silenced his angry tirade. I know I know.'

A few minutes later, Martouf re-entered the hall. The party was just finishing up. He spotted Samantha sitting in a corner by herself and walked over to her. 

Samantha' She looked up. 

Shall I walk you to your chamber?'

Sure'

They walked the short way in silence.

As they reached the doorway, Martouf turned to Samantha. 

Good night'

Sam looked at him. 

Yes, good night'

The between them screamed. Sam took a tentative step towards Martouf and put her hands on either side of his face. It's now or never'

She pulled him towards her and brushed her lips gently against his. She felt an amazing jolt of electricity run through her as she kissed him and she knew he felt it too. Then to her shock and surprise, she watched as Martouf gently pulled her hands down to her sides and stepped away. 

I am sorry, we can't do this'

Sam speechless stood with tears in her eyes and watched for the second time in one night, Martouf the one She thought she loved rejected her and walked away. 


	3. 3

Taking Chances 

Author: Ellie

E-mail: Kaniele@eircom.net 

Status: complete 

Category: Sam and Martouf/ Romance with a hell of a lot of angst. 

Rating: PG. 

Season: Season four -five. Divide and conquer did NOT happen okay? Anise is in it though bleugh!!!! 

Summary: Sam goes to stay with the Tok'ra. awkwardness ensues. Answer to a challenge. Can't remember who's but you rock!!!! 

Disclaimer: Martouf and Sam and all the rest of the Stargate Bunnies belong, to MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double secret Productions and Showtime. This fan fic was created for entertainment purposes only. No money made at all. You know the rest.. don't sue please I'll give ya a cookie...   


Archive: If you want it, here ya go, just ask, happy to give it to you!!!! Really!!! 

Ps: Ending is entirely for me to provoke widespread anise bashing so i apoligise!!!!! 

Anyway have to get rid of this fic so on with the show!!!!!!!!!

Samantha woke the next morning, an air of depression hanging over her like dark thick smog. She didn't know how she was going to be able to face Martouf after the previous night. There were plenty of ways to be humiliated but being rejected had to be one of the worst. 

How am I supposed to avoid him for the next month?' She thought

This was turning into a nightmare. 

Was it too late to go home?No I won't let this get me down. I am here to learn about the Tok'ra, it is a great opportunity. I won't let myself be unhappy about being here because of a set back.'

Sam hauled herself out of bed, washed and dressed. She walked down to the room that was basically a little Cafeteria'. She took a bowl of what looked like oatmeal and some fruit and sat down at the end of one of the tables by herself. 

There were not many others in the room and those who present thought it best to leave her alone and went along with their business. Samantha had only been in the cafeteria' for a short while when she felt the presence of someone over. She heard her name spoken softly and looked up. 

Martouf had been walking down the hallway. To blow off some steam he had gotten up early and partook in a weapons drill. Exhausted, he headed in the direction of the cafeteria' for some breakfast. 

As he walked in, he froze. 

Samantha was sitting at a table on the other side of the room be herself. He had not slept well the night before. His thoughts were occupied with what he had done and Sam's heartbroken face flashed into his mind all night. Lantash remained silent, which was extremely unsettling. 

He knew he had hurt Samantha but he couldn't let himself get involved with her. He needed to apologize to her and explain how he felt and why he did what he did. 

He walked over to her table and as he stood in front of it, he said her name quietly. 

Samantha?' Sam looked up. She didn't smile, She didn't cry, her eyes and face remained emotionless. She just looked at him. He took advantage of her silence. He sat down and immediately launched into an explanation. 

Samantha, I want to explain about last night. Why I did what I did.' He broke off as he watched as Sam stood up and walked away from him. He quickly followed her out of the room and into the hall. He caught her arm. 

She turned towards him.

Samantha, please do not walk away' 

Why not? You walked away from me.'

I wish to explain..' Sam cut him off.

Martouf, there is no need to explain, you owe me no explanation.'

I do..'

No you don't, it's okay, you didn't want me. Why must you make this harder?'

Sam, it's not that I didn't want you. It's because of'

Jolinar' She finished for him. 

Martouf let out a sigh and smiled slightly. 

Exactly'

I do not want this to become a barrier between us. I have grown quite fond of you.'

Sam smiled. I don't want that either but'

But?' Martouf questioned. 

But I would rather have a little time, Tok'ra may be able to handle two knockbacks in one night..'

Martouf lowered his head in shame. 

But' Sam continued. I can't.'

Martouf looked up, his eyes filled with understanding. 

If this is what you want then I am happy to oblige.'

Sam nodded. It is' She confirmed. 

Awkwardness once more settled over the couple. Martouf was just about to turn away when Sammie! Martouf!' Jacob walked down the hall and stopped beside the couple.

Hi Dad.'

Jacob' they greeted him with weary smiles. 

Something wrong?'

No!' They agreed. 

Right, okay here's the deal. Sam you came here to learn about the Tok'ra right?' Sam nodded. 

Well what better way to learn than in the field?'

Martouf and Sam looked at him in confusion. 

A mission.' He explained. 

We just received Intel that some of Apohis's goons are planning on attacking the planet Valash. It's primitive but they are allies and have taken in one too many injured Tok'ra when we needed them. What we need to do is infiltrate the ship and disable the weapons system. I need two people and you're them.'

Martouf and Sam looked at each other in dismay. 

Yeah' Sam thought.

This is really going to help the situation. Stuck with Martouf in close quarters. Why is this assignment turning out to be the one from hell?'


	4. 4

Taking Chances 

Author: Ellie

E-mail: Kaniele@eircom.net 

Status: complete 

Category: Sam and Martouf/ Romance with a hell of a lot of angst. 

Rating: PG. 

Season: Season four -five. Divide and conquer did NOT happen okay? Anise is in it though bleugh!!!! 

Summary: Sam goes to stay with the Tok'ra. awkwardness ensues. Answer to a challenge. Can't remember who's but you rock!!!! 

Disclaimer: Martouf and Sam and all the rest of the Stargate Bunnies belong, to MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double secret Productions and Showtime. This fan fic was created for entertainment purposes only. No money made at all. You know the rest.. don't sue please I'll give ya a cookie...   


Archive: If you want it, here ya go, just ask, happy to give it to you!!!! Really!!! 

Ps: Ending is entirely for me to provoke widespread anise bashing so i apoligise!!!!! 

Anyway have to get rid of this fic so on with the show!!!!!!!!!

Samantha tightened her grip on her weapon as she followed her father up the ramp towards the massive ship that was waiting to take off. She was in disguise as a slave woman, and her father and Martouf who was following her were dressed as Jaffa. In all seriousness, Sam didn't think that they would get away with this, Martouf and Jacob were tall but they weren't built like the Jaffa that patrolled this area. 

She straightened out her sleeve and arranged her robes so her weapon was fully hidden. She swallowed hard as she caught sight of the entrance to the ship. It's showtime. They passed the entrance with ease and then silently they hurried to their destination. 

An empty cargo hold. They stumbled inside in their haste not an easy feat when you wore the uniform of a serpent guard. Sam pulled her hood off her head and watched as her father and Martouf removed their helmets. 

Martouf's hair was mussed and stuck up in a million different directions. He tried to straighten it and in doing so rubbed off some of the paint that had been used to paint the symbol of Apohis on his head. Sam felt a knot of uncertainty grow as she watched the two men. 

I have a question.'

They looked up. 

I know I asked this before but do you really think this is going to work?' 

Jacob's eyes narrowed. 

Why wouldn't it?' 

Well, if a goa'uld gets near you they will sense your symbiote's and they will know that you are not Jaffa. I'm sorry but I think this is really badly planned.' 

What the hell is the matter with you? What? Just because we don't carry around M-16's and blast the hell out of anything we see, it's not good enough for you? We don't all take a "Jack O'Neill" approach to missions. Sammie you of all people should know that and should know that ours is a damn better approach. We wouldn't have survived this long if it wasn't!!' 

Jacob' Martouf interjected. 

Your voice, Please lower it.' He said calmly. 

Sorry.' He looked at Sam with disbelief and shook his head.

Aww forget it' and he went and checked out their small stack of weaponry. 

Sam looked down. She couldn't believe she had just said that. She knew that the mission was planned better than most SG missions. 

What's with me? There is nothing wrong with the mission. We'll get it done and we will succeed. So what's the problem?' 

Her eyes followed the young man checking his helmet.

Martouf' 

I'm worried about him, that something will go wrong and I won't see him again. This is not good Sam, you should know better than to think like this considering where we are. Besides I thought you didn't want him anymore.' 

Martouf chose to look up at that moment. His pale grey eyes fell on her face. His gaze felt like it could penetrate her soul with ease. He smiled slightly at her then went over to her father. He must have still been pissed at her as Selmak had taken over. 

Samantha, If you could join us please?'

Sure'

Sam crossed the bare room and stood beside Martouf. Her arm brushed slightly against his and a jolt of electricity ran through her body. She sighed. 

Something wrong?' Martouf inquired. 

Of course not.' Sam said quickly. 

Martouf held her gaze for longer than was nessesary than looked away. Okay.' He turned his attention to the electronic display that Selmak held in Jacob's hand. 

Look at them, If it wasn't so pathetic I'd laugh.' 

I'm uncertain as to what you are referring to.' Selmak said wryly as an answer to her host's grunt. 

They want each other. God I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd be happy to let my little girl go if it was to a guy like him. Did you hear that apparently something happened between them on the dancefloor the other night?' 

I don't listen to gossip, you should know that.' Selmak said with a sniff. 

Got a cold?' Sam asked. 

Selmak turned her attention back her team-mates. 

No, Let's get on with it.' 

Sam stood up a little straighter and listened intently to Selmak's instructions. 

The weapons system are encased in a titanium structure which means we have to detonate these spots which are the weakest. They are encased in a simple metal structure but are well protected. We need to get in there and plant these.' Selmak picked up what looked like little golden balls. They almost looked like the long range communication devices that the goa'uld use. 

These balls are the equivalent to your C4 however are much more advanced of course.' 

Of course.' Sam said refusing to rise to the bait.

This is how you arm them.' Selmak pressed a small button and entered a code. A display almost like an LCD display activated and began a countdown in Goa'uld. 

These have a destructive power of almost four times your C4'

What? That's impossible, those small things??' Sam said increduosly. 

Out here, nothing's impossible.'

Sam smiled. Of course.' 

Selmak lowered her head and Jacob took control. 

All right then, Let's get going.' 

Hey?' Sam put her hand on her father's. We okay?' 

Jacob smiled and took her other hand. Yeah Kiddo, You gonna be okay?' 

Hey, I work with Jack O'Neill remember? I can handle anything.'

Jacob gave a small laugh. I bet you can, Selmak agrees.' 

Martouf and Jacob put back on their helmets and Sam straightened her cloak. 

They left the cargo hold and made their way to the center of the ship. The entrance was heavily guarded but Martouf and Jacob's dialect was superb and their knowledge of the ship was the same and they gained access with ease. 

The inside was a little more difficult but again the mission had been planned to a tee and the Tok'ra operatives who had been aboard had done a good job with their intel. They managed to plant the devices in all the right places and get out of their in a short time. They made their way back to the empty cargo hold and sighed with relief. 

That went well.' 

Sam laughed. I'll say. So what now?' 

The ship is planning to land in about an hour to pick up more weapons and troops.' 

Don't they have enough already?' 

You know Apohis, always has to be the big guy!' 

The devices will go off in Two and a half hours. When the ship lands we get off, get to a safe place and when the ship detonates we contact the Tok'ra and they'll send a ship.' 

Can't we use the Stargate?' 

No, It's too heavily guarded. We're good but not that good.' 

Sam laughed again. I guess not.' She looked over at Martouf. His back was to hers and he had been awfully quiet since they had gotten back. She walked over and out her hand on his arm. 

You okay?' She asked quietly. 

Of course' He smiled and gathered up the weapon he had been examining and walked to the other side of the room. 

'

What's wrong?' 

Nothing.'

Hmm, there's nothing wrong with Martouf. Sorry but when Samantha is around there is always 

something wrong.' 

It's just'

Yes?'

Well, it's hard being on a mission where a million things could go wrong when you are with someone you care about.' 

Yes, I remember.' 

Rosha

Jolinar

Their thoughts mingled. 

Suddenly a jolt was felt. 

We just dropped out of sub-space' 

The ship landed. Sam and the others gathered up their equipment and managed to escape the ship with ease. 

They walked into the forest until they reached a clearing that gave them a good view of the ship yet kept them a good distance from the ship.

We got another 30 minutes until that ship is blown out of the sky.' 

Don't you mean the ground? Dad?' 

That's what I said.'

Sam smiled at her dad. She missed him terribly. 

29 minutes later. 

Ok here we go.' 

5,4,3,2,1..

Umm Dad, isn't it supposed to explode.' 

Shit, Martouf what happened?' 

I do not know, Jacob, everything should be fine.' 

Well, everything is obviously not fine Martouf! Find out.' 

Martouf took a small object out of his pocket and looked at some readings. 

It looks like there is some sort of field surrounding the area that we didn't compensate for. It's interfering with our equipment.'

Goddammit!!' Jacob yelled. 

Are you sure?' Sam asked Martouf. He showed her the readings. 

Oh god,'

Okay, well I'll have to go back.' 

Dad No!'

Sammie, don't argue.' 

I'm damn well entitled to argue, I'm not letting you go back there.' 

Sam, if I don't and that ship takes off the Valashans won't have a chance.' 

But what if the field is disabled and the countdown begins again you won't get away in time.' 

And if it isn't and I don't go.Look that ship takes off in five hours it takes an hour if I go fast to get down there. By the time I get in and out it will be another hour and add an extra half-hour on to compensate for any BUMPS in the road with the other hour, it doesn't leave me much time. I gotta go now.' 

NO Dad!' 

Samantha is right, Jacob' 

Thank you Martouf' 

I'll go.'

What?' Sam and Jacob said in unison. 

I'm younger than you are and faster. And I'm not family. It's easier this way.' 

What do you mean you're not family. You're my son.' 

Martouf smiled. Thank you for saying that Jacob. I need to go.'

Martouf' He turned to face Sam. Her blues eyes locked with his and they were full of pleading. 

Don't do this. If anything was to happen to you'

Her eyes filled with tears. 

He crossed the small space between them and put both hands on the sides of her face. I must go but I will come back.' 

You promise?'

I promise.' 

He felt the heat from her breath on his face. They were inches away from each other. She looked up at him the same way she had looked at him the other night.

This is hard.' He whispered. 

I know' 

He bent his head down towards hers. 

Sam closed her eyes in anticipation and felt a soft kiss..On her forehead. 

She opened her eyes and sighed. 

You better go.' 

Goodbye.'

He turned to leave when his head bent slightly. 

Lantash?'

May I say now that Martouf is a wimp.'

Sam smiled. You may.' 

He bent his head and this time she felt a soft kiss on her lips. It flooded through her and drowned her senses. The kiss deepened. It was heaven or at least it would be if it were the right man kissing her. 

They pulled apart. 

Ahem!'

They looked up and blushed as Jacob stood watching. 

You done?'

Yes.' 

Lantash picked up what he needed and turned away. As he was about to put on his helmet, he turned to look at Sam. As he did his head bent and Sam found herself staring in martouf's eyes. 

Goodbye.' He said softly. 

Goodbye.' 

Four and a half-hours later. 

He should have been back by now!' Sam shouted. 

I know, I don't know why not.' 

Why not? Why not? There are a million reasons why he wouldn't be back by now. He was caught. He's being tortured. He's dead.' She said the last one in a whisper and sank to the ground. 

Sammie!' Jacob grabbed his daughter by the arms and shook her. 

You are an Air Force Officer. Pull yourself together!' 

Sorry.' 

Suddenly the ground shook beneath him and the horizon was filled with bright orange flames. 

NO!' Samantha screamed. She stood and ran towards the forest. Her father grabbed by the waist and pulled her to the ground. 

No Sammie, No. We have to stay here.'

Oh god, oh god he's dead. This can't be happening.' 

It'll be okay.' 

Oh God.' 

Jacob held his daughter tightly as he watched the fires rage. 

Samantha, are you okay?' 

They looked up to see Martouf staring down at them. A tired sweaty Martouf but an alive one. 

Sam stood. 

You're okay?' she said as she walked towards him. 

I am.'

Oh'

She hit him. How could you do that to me? Do you have any idea how worried I was?' 

Jacob laughed at the shocked expression on Martouf's face. 

Don't worry she's just glad you're back.' 

She has an odd way of showing it.' 

Women!' Jacob shrugged. 

So what did happen?' 

It was much more heavily guarded and I didn't understand the technology at first but I got it in the end.' 

Mission accomplished.'

Yes sir.' 

Let's go home.' 

Martouf walked over to Samantha. 

I'm sorry I scared you.'

I'm sorry I hit you.' Sam bit her lip as her face reddened with embarrassment. 

That's alright.' 

Well sorry anyway.' 

Jacob joined them at the moment. The Tok'ra are on their way.' 

A while later a Tok'ra scout ship transported them on board. 

Is this your ship dad?' 

Yes. Only trust my own.' He smiled. Get some rest, you deserve it.' 

Sam walked into the back. Martouf was already there sitting on one of the bunks. 

Now or Never, Major' She told herself. 

She walked over and sat beside him. 

Hey'

Hello'

So Martouf, why didn't you kiss me?'

What??!'

Why didn't you kiss me?' 

Samantha, do we really want to talk about thisHere??' 

You've rejected me three times! There's only so much a girl can take before she snaps and throws caution to the wind. I'm there.' 

Samantha, it's not that I don't want you it's just that I am'

Confused? Scared?'

Yes.'

But why?'

Samantha I was with Rosha for many years, as you carried Jolinar inside you, you took some of Rosha with you as well as Jolinar. When I look at you I can see that. It's hard.' 

I understand that it's hard. You're not the only one confused. I am too. But the thing is I think I'm in love with you.' 

Martouf looked at Sam, and for a short moment happiness filled his eyes. He stood and walked towards the center of the room before turning to face her. 

Samantha, do you really think you are in love with me?'

Yes.'

What you are feeling is probably residual feelings left behind by Jolinar.'

I don't care about Jolinar. I mean I know I carry feelings for you inside me because of her but I also know that I have feelings for you all of my own that come from my heart. You make me happy.' 

You make me happy to. But..'

But, I know you think I'm doing this for all the wrong reasons but I'm not.' 

But Jolinar.'

Forget about Jolinar. Look at me Martouf. Look into my eyes.' 

Martouf felt himself overwhelmed by the love he saw in them. 

Do you or do you not love me? Me Samantha Louise Carter. Not Jolinar me?'

I....'


	5. 5

Taking Chances 

Author: Ellie

E-mail: Kaniele@eircom.net 

Status: complete 

Category: Sam and Martouf/ Romance with a hell of a lot of angst. 

Rating: PG. 

Season: Season four -five. Divide and conquer did NOT happen okay? Anise is in it though bleugh!!!! 

Summary: Sam goes to stay with the Tok'ra. awkwardness ensues. Answer to a challenge. Can't remember who's but you rock!!!! 

Disclaimer: Martouf and Sam and all the rest of the Stargate Bunnies belong, to MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double secret Productions and Showtime. This fan fic was created for entertainment purposes only. No money made at all. You know the rest.. don't sue please I'll give ya a cookie...   


Archive: If you want it, here ya go, just ask, happy to give it to you!!!! Really!!! 

Ps: Ending is entirely for me to provoke widespread anise bashing so i apoligise!!!!! 

Anyway have to get rid of this fic so on with the show!!!!!!!!!

The silence stretched like a taut diaphragm. Sam could feel her heart beating, pounding against her chest. She forced herself to take deep breaths to slow her breathing as she stared into the grey eyes of her love. 

Martouf stared right back. He couldn't help it. Sam looked so hopeful, he couldn't bare it. He hated confrontations. Right now, he would be happy to take on a thousand goa'uld. 

That's what I am here for. Go on say something. I dare you.'

Shut up lantash.'

You know how I feel. You feel it too. Let yourself be happy for once. She's a jewel and you know it.' Martouf listened to the silent voice urging him on. 

You're right.' He answered.

He took a step towards Sam who involuntarely took one back. 

She stumbled over her feet for a few moments as she regained her balance. 

Sorry' she muttered, her face flushing to a very becoming shade of crimson. Martouf couldn't help but smile as he watched the usually confident and assured US.Major fall all over herself. 

Young love, puppy love were words that Martouf had heard Jacob mention. They seemed fitting for this particlular moment. 

Martouf took another step towards Sam and took her hands in his. Her skin was smooth like velvet. 

He began. Samantha, I have feelings for you. Deep feelings but' 

Martouf' Sam interrupted desperately. If you're going to break my heart do it quick.' 

She looked into Martouf's eyes. He looked back in his soul-searching way. He bowed his head towards hers and whispered I have no intention of breaking your heart.' 

You don't?' 

No, but I need you to know that I loved Jolinar very much. More that I thought was possible.' 

I understand' 

I also need you to know that I believe I love you even more.' 

Sam looked up so quickly that she bashed her head against Martouf's chin hard. 

Ow!' They exclaimed. Sam bit her lip in despair as she watched Martouf wince as he rubbed his chin. 

I am so sorry, I'm not destined to be good in romantic situations. I suck.'

Martouf smiled through the pain. I take it that you did that more because you were happy than shocked and repulsed.' 

Sam smiled. Yes' She stepped towards him and took his head in her hands. I am very happy.' 

I love you Samantha Carter.' 

I love you too.' Sam brushed her lips against his chin before capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. 

About time'

Shut up Lantash'

Excuse me, I said nothing.'

Martouf and Sam broke off their kiss to look up and see the smiling face of Jacob Carter beaming down at them. 

Ah sorry to interrupt.' The couple smiled sheepishly. 

Again I say about time!' Jacob crossed the short distance between them and enveloped his daughter in a bear hug. 

I'm happy for you baby girl.' He whispered in her ear. 

Thanks Dad.' He broke off the embrace and turned to Martouf. He held out his hand to Martouf's and shook it briskly. 

Nice going' he said before turning and leaving the room. 

Oh by the way, we're almost home.' 

Thanks.' Sam turned again to her love. 

Now where were we?' 

Later. 

You guys ready to transport down.' 

Sure dad and could you stop with the goofy grin?' 

What? Martouf has one too.' 

I don't mind his.' 

Uh huh, just stand in the ring.' Sam joined Martouf took the hand he held out. 

You ready?' 

Yes' 

Transporting now.' 

A flash of light later and Sam felt the solid ground of the Tok'ra head quarters beneath her feet. 

I better get to the briefing. I'll tell the rest that you'll be alonglater.' 

Thank you dad.' 

Mmm hmm.' 

Shall we get to it? Oh god I mean should we get down to it?' Sam turned crimson again. I mean would you like to come to my room?' 

That would be nice.' Martouf smiled as he led Sam in the direction of her quarters. 

Even Later ;) 

Who could that be?' 

Just a minute!' Sam stumbled towards the curtain acting as a door that she had put up for privacy and pulled it aside. 

Dad? What is it?' 

Sam, Martouf. You better come with me.' Jacob's face was grave and white. 

Dad, what's wrong?' 

Anise found something that I think will interest you.' 

Can't it wait?'

No.' Jacob's tone was final. The couple followed Jacob, puzzled expression adorned their faces. They walked into one of the main rooms acting as a conference room and were surprised to see many of the Tok'ra high council there. 

Anise was seated but stood as Sam and Martouf entered the room. 

Major Carter it is a pleasure to see you again.' 

I'm sure that it is. What's this about?' Sam looked at Martouf but he was staring at someone else entirely. 

Sam noted that his face was ashen as if he had seen a ghost. Sam looked in the direction he was staring in. She felt her colour drain from her face. Her stomach lurched and as she swallowed hard, she felt the taste of bile in her mouth. 

The young woman standing in front of them was beautiful, her blonde hair touching her waist. 

Martouf let go of Sam's hand and took a step towards the woman. He felt his legs go from beneath and could hardly feel Jacob's hands supporting him. 

Rosha?' He whispered. 

Hello Martouf.' 

fade to black

The End.

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry it sounded so much better in my head but there it is the finished product ducks rotten tomatoes Sequel anyone? ducks grenades so takes a bow and scurries off I know it sucked!!!! You don't have to tell me. Actually please do Feedback


End file.
